dustytrailsrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Solid Snake
Snake, Solid Snake, Solid Snake, Solid Basic Stats Name: Solid Snake (Actual name David) Age: Old enough to know better. (33) Sexual Orientation: If it's legal (and Zelda female). Height: 6'2" Body Type: Muscular. IQ: Off the charts (180) Background How do you describe a man without a past? The beginning, strange as it might seem, has its roots in the Les Enfants Terribles project of 1972, where the US Government decided to clone its finest Green Beret. Big Boss, as he came to be known later, was elevated to the head of an elite unit called FOXHOUND and tasked with preventing nuclear threats around the globe. As he was a clone and bred for this exact purpose, Solid Snake was raised from birth to follow in his "father's" footsteps—he started in the Green Berets and was eventually assigned to FOXHOUND, as it was a much better use of his skills. Unfortunately, unlike his "brothers," Snake was less likely to follow authority blindly and it was this trait that set him apart from the others in his unit. Shuffled from foster home to foster home as a child, Snake eventually started his military career in 1991 and worked his way through the Green Berets before taking on tasks for FOXHOUND. His first FOXHOUND mission was in 1995, where he was tasked with taking down a militia group in Africa known only as "Outer Heaven." Little did he know that the brains behind that operation was Big Boss himself, the man who led FOXHOUND and served as a leader and mentor to him. Snake left FOXHOUND after a 1999 mission to Zanzibar, and after a brief stint in the CIA was completely and officially "retired." Retirement for career soldiers doesn't last long, and he was tapped by former mentor and commanding officer Colonel Campbell in 2005 to infiltrate a FOXHOUND operation on Alaska's Shadow Moses Island and extract several persons of interest, including Campbell's own daughter, Meryl. Snake succeeds in extracting Meryl, if not the two DARPA chiefs who were the main objectives of the mission, and with the help of scientist Hal Emmerich, destroys the Shadow Moses compound and the Metal Gear REX that FOXHOUND intended to use to start a nuclear war in the lower 48. Snake enters Dusty Trails after the events in Metal Gear Solid and the defeat of Metal Gear REX and his genetic brother, Liquid Snake. Personality Snake's personality is defined by the events in his life, for the most part, but there are some quirks that stand out here and there. He's sarcastic, preferring a dry and sly sense of humor in most of his dealings, whether it's with his commanding officer or if it's with a close friend. Friend and former lover Meryl describes him as a "real bastard," and it's a title that Snake's not only comfortable with, but embraces. Beneath the sarcasm, however, leaves a man who is psychologically scarred from all he's seen and done. Formally diagnosed with PTSD after the Zanzibar incident, Snake's humanity shines through his remorse at killing his "father," in spite of the fact that the man had attempted to overthrow the US government not once, but many times. Snake's preferred method with dealing with the PTSD seems to be retreat, and he often withdraws into the wilderness after completing a mission or a job, preferring his own company. Not to say that Snake always wants to be alone. On the contrary, he has a love for women that's borderline pathological, and will hit on anything female between the ages of 18 and 50. A career soldier doesn't get much opportunity to act on any "urges," so Snake supplements his desire with an active fantasy life and, well, a long and faithful subscription to Hustler. While most of these traits would lend themselves to the average gun jockey, Snake is anything but. He sports a 180 IQ and speaks no less than six languages. He loves to read and loves music and is hardly ever seen without his iPod, preferring to have a little inspiration when taking down the bad guys. Inventory 1 sneaking suit, reverse engineered from Soviet technology and designed as mobile body armor. Comes complete with bandanna. 1 cardboard box, suitable for deluding guards and cameras alike. 1 codec, portable communication device 10 C4 proximity mines 1 iPod 1 copy of Hustler, June 2005 1 22 caliber semi-automatic handgun, with silencer 1 MRE (US Army meal ready-to-eat) 2 packs of cigarettes 1 Zippo lighter Common Associates Snake's fond of Constantine, since they're both chain smokers. He's also increasingly fond of his princess "housekeeper," Zelda. Thread Archive Snake arrives, and is greeted by fellow smoker John Constantine. 18 November 2008. Snake meets Zelda on her arrival. 20 November 2008.